City Cash
Cash or City Cash, is a form of in-game currency in CityVille that allows players to purchase new items, buildings, decorations, and many other things. The items purchasable with Cash are usually only available for a limited time, during special events and promotions. How to Get Cash Currently there are six different ways to get Cash in CityVille. *The most direct way to get Cash is by buying it. *Another way is level up. When the player reaches a new level, one City Cash is rewarded. *Sometimes, below the CityVille playing window, there are some offers where you can earn usually 1-4 City Cash for answering simple questions. Most offers are usually surveys, questions from movie sponsers, etc. There are also offers which require the purchase of an item or qualifying for a credit card, etc. These offers give a greater amount of Cash than the former kind. All offers are only for a limited time, and will not be around forever. This doesn't happen in other countries. *CityVille Cash can also be earned by clicking on the "Earn City Cash" tab on top of the game window and completing offers from sponsors. Several offers are free like applying for a Discover Card (if you don't already have one), but you don't get the cash unless you are accepted. Most offers will cost you real money, but if you need to send flowers, etc. and the price is right, and you can get Cityville Cash at the same time, then why not? * A few buildings will now drop City Cash in exchange for actual currency or using the sponsor's product. For instance, the Money Vault and Serve Money Treehouse. * After five continuous days of collecting your Daily Bonus, it is possible to win 1 City Cash, instead of a building or decoration. Missing Cash This usually occurs so quickly that you don't see it... Which may be the point. If you are trying to click on something liking trying to capture a bandet or resure a dog near the edge of land that you don't own and accidentally double-click, or are quickly trying to click on two objects, this is what happens: * The menu to buy land expansions and other item packs will open * The second click buys the item * The menu closes instantly and without any confirmation That is how most people lose City Cash. You may get Permits you don't need, or housing you don't want. there are 2 ways to fix it the 1st way is the quricker you do it the better is to simply close your browser tab then go back onto the site The other way to fix this is to write Zynga Support and tell them what happened. Say which package you accidentally clicked and how much Cash you need back. Check your inventory for clues as to which package you clicked. Do not place any buildings you got this way. Buy Cash You can also choose to buy City Cash from Zynga. Although they often have offers or discounts available, at their normal rate you will find the prices: See Also *Coins *zCoins *Red Gem Category:Gameplay Category:Currency Category:Consumables Category:Mystery Gift Items Category:Rewards